


It’s just past 8

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: John waits for Rodney.





	It’s just past 8

**Author's Note:**

> From the Alphabet Meme. For aqualegia.
> 
> Prompt: L: Lovers.

John sat on the sofa waiting for Rodney to come home. Rodney was working late, _again_. Rodney had this major project due in five days and a breakthrough had only happened three days ago, so his team was scrambling to get things finished. John sighed. He knew that the work was important to Rodney, but he wished Rodney were home more. Sometimes, John felt he wasn’t as important. When he told this to Teyla, she just looked at him.

“Why do you not tell him?” she asked.

“Teyla, you know Rodney. He might think I was trying to break up with him and just leave before I could explain,” he had replied.

Teyla had nodded, but still looked skeptical.

John sighed again. Maybe Teyla was right. No, he knew Teyla was, she always was right. It drove him crazy and he never knew how Ronon stood it all the time. John got up from the couch and began making dinner. Just as he began making the salad, the front door banged open.

“Rodney?” he called out.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing home so early?”

Rodney walked into the kitchen. “Don’t you want me home?” he asked plaintively.

John went over to him and kissed him. “Of course I do. It’s just you aren’t home until midnight or later usually.”

Rodney shrugged. “We got done early.”

John looked at him askance. “Rodney, you are a horrible liar.”

Rodney’s face fell. “Okay, okay. Elizabeth kicked us all out. She said that we were working too hard. She got the project pushed back.”

“Awesome. You can help me make dinner then.”

“I can’t cook!” Rodney exclaimed.

“That’s why you can make the salad,” John grinned.

**************

Rodney leaned back in his chair. “Oh, that was good, John.”

“Thanks,” John said as he sat on the couch. “I do make a mean steak.”

They sat in silence, until John spoke up. “Rodney, you know I love you. I love you even when you are bitchy and sarcastic, which is most days,” John grinned at him. Rodney grinned back warily.

“I just…sometimes I feel less important than your work. And I know it’s important to you and I don’t want you to stop doing it, I just want…I don’t know,” John finished.

Rodney stared at him for a while. “You know, I got a call from Teyla today. She said that I should take you out to dinner or something romantic. Then I got a call from Ronon. He said if I broke your heart, he’d break my legs.”

John flushed. “I’m sorry. They shouldn’t have called you.”

Rodney moved over to John. “I love it when you flush. It makes your skin look so much better. But, that’s not the point. The point is I love you; more than my work. If you asked, I’d give it up in a second. I love you all the more for not asking me to give it up or complaining like the others did.”

“Rodney,” John interrupted.

“Let me finish, please.” Rodney took a breath. “When we first met I didn’t think you were much beyond a pretty face and weird hair.”

John’s hand automatically went to his hair. Rodney laughed and continued, “Then when I found out about your math and science abilities, I knew were made for each other.”

It was John’s turn to laugh. Rodney had thought no such thing.

“I know I made fun of you for being a teacher, a high school teacher at that, but what you do with those kids is amazing. And me, well, I like to think you’ve made me a better person,” Rodney stopped.

John took the opportunity and kissed him. Rodney pulled back.

“I think we should get married,” Rodney panted.

“What?” John stared at Rodney. “Married?”

“Yeah. I mean I love you and I think it would be a good idea.”

John narrowed his eyes.

“It’s not because of Teyla and Ronon!” Rodney exclaimed. “I had planned on asking you after the project was over. See?” Rodney reached into his pocket and took out a box. He gave it to John, who opened it. Inside was a tasteful silver band.

“Oh, Rodney,” John whispered. “This is wonderful. Why don’t you wait until the project is finished?”

“What?”

“Yeah. I like the original plan better.”

Rodney looked perplexed. “It won’t be a surprise then.”

John smiled. “It doesn’t matter. I want all your focus to be on the project. I’ll even help you with the math.”

Rodney shivered. “All right. If you’re sure.”

“I am. Now, let’s go upstairs and I can tell you about a proof that _e_ is irrational.”

Rodney shivered again as John led him upstairs. “Maybe I can tell you about Schrödinger’s cat.”

It was John’s turn to shiver. “I’d like that.”


End file.
